1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of building a system and a management server for building a system that are accompanied with a deployment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, blade servers have been introduced to implement additional space. Upon introduction of the blade servers, in most cases, users keep some slots in a chassis empty without fully filling the chassis with blade servers. According to the development of the users' business, blade servers are added or inserted into the empty slots when additional blade servers are required. At this time, the blade servers that have been introduced are already under operation, and connected to a network for business in order to execute business.
JP-A-2007-148714 discloses a technology where an OS (Operating System) is installed on a system having plural connection paths each having redundancy in a case where some blade servers are added, the connection paths are virtually blocked by using a device driver so that a single path remains.
As described above, in a case where a blade server is newly added to a blade server which is under actual operation, there is a possibility that the newly added blade server quickly comes to be connected to a network for business under operation due to the physical features of the blade server (e.g. a device of the added blade server, such as a network interface, may be operated as soon as the blade server is set in the chassis). This possibility is not limited to when a blade server is newly added and may take place anytime when deployment is necessary to perform in the blade server. This possibility is prominent when a blade server is newly added. casein such a case, packets are transmitted to blade servers other than the blade servers under actual operation or the setup may be duplicated, so that there is a likelihood of impeding the execution of business under actual operation or allowing for invasion of malicious users by accessing the business network without the security setup being complete.
Accordingly, there is a need for a capability of invalidating devices unnecessary for deployment during the deployment.
Unlike this, the technology disclosed in JPA-2007-148714 is to make either one of the paths with redundancy left, and is not directed to selectively leaving a path that may be used for the deployment.